MIZU NO KITORA
by OokamiLover19
Summary: I was used to being alone. My parents were dead and have been since I was five when the idiotic beast inside of me decided to be blood thirsty so I killed my own parents and had no control to stop it. I didn't have anywhere to really go and even though she knew what I was, the Mitzukage took me in and let me stay in the Kage tower where she stayed within the Land of Waves.
1. The Escort Mission

I do not own anything from Naruto! Please enjoy!

* * *

"Ren-chan, glad that you finally decided to come in," I smiled at the girl as she frowned at me.

Ren was a strange girl. She was 16 and only 4'8" and weighted most likely only 90 pounds when you took off that 30 pound black metal gourd full of water that was on her back, strapped on by a red sash. She was slim but had a good hourglass figure. She had a very small waist and if she didn't wear the white tube top and black fishnet tank top that she did, you'd think she was anorexic. She was very fit and all her medical charts said that she was one of the healthiest people in Kirigakure. Her black hair was a very similar style like mine except instead of her bangs going across her nose and ending; it covered the whole left side of her face and ended at her collarbone. The rest of her black hair went to below her waist and seemed to have so much volume to it even though it was perfectly straight and very fine hair. Her pants were black and there were slits on the side that were held together by strips of fabric and she had twin katanas strapped to her sash right below her large gourd that seemed to make her look even smaller than she was. Her shoes were simple black ankle boots.

Across her abdomen was the seal to keep Kitora dormant. The spirit Sealing marks dark against her fair skin. In the center, it looked like an animal had clawed her so there were six claw marks, three going perpendicular to the other three; pointed to left rib and right hip and right rib to left hip. Ren said that she didn't like people knowing what she was because they usually teased her but she never hid that sealing mark. Below the seal, her head protector was wrapped around her waist.

"Mei-sama, what did you summon me for?" Ren asked, crossing her arms across her small chest.

"You have a mission," I smiled.

"Oh?" Ren's interest sparked.

"Escorting a Sand Team back to Suna from Konoha."

"Why can't Konoha send out their own fucking shinobi?"

"They asked for a representative from Kiri now that we are on good terms with both the Sand and Leaf. Since you are a jinchuuriki, you are automatically one of our representatives." Ren huffed. "Hey I never asked for the council to seal Kitora in you."

"No, your shitty predecessor did when he was being controlled by the god-damned Akatsuki," Ren narrowed her one visible crimson red eye while her similar colored lips tightened in anger.

Her always pedicure red nails tapped her upper arm in irritation and they looked similar to claws the way they were filed into points and was about a centimeter above her finger. I caught a glimpse of the tattoo on the inside of her right wrist, the mark of the Crimson King Eye and sighed. Sucks that tattoos can't be erased. She had been in a gang several years ago where they made a lot of trouble happen but were never really around to prove they did it. I only knew because I had asked Ren who trusted me.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up Ren-chan. Will you take the mission?"

"Of course, Mei-sama. I have never turned down a mission before have I? Do I need to take a team with me?"

"No, you are more than capable to take care of this by yourself. The Leaf Hokage expects you to arrive at the village in two days and go straight to the Hokage Tower," I spoke as I handed her the scroll and she slid it into the red sash that held her gourd.

"Damn, why do I have to run all the fucking way there?"

"Watch your mouth; I've brought you up better than that!"

"Yes _mother_," Ren sneered then left. I sighed and went back to the paperwork on my desk.

-Ren-

Two days later

I finally reached the village and walked to the gate where two Jounin got to their feet, most likely making sure that I didn't enter without showing my papers. I pulled out my ID and flashed it at them as I passed and disappeared onto the roofs and ran to the tower that sat in front of the Hokage Mountain. I saw an open window on the tower and saw the Hokage hat sitting on the desk. I jumped through the window and landed next to the desk.

"I assume you are the representative from Kiri?" an obnoxious male asked to my right and I lifted my head and saw a blond-haired blue eyed teenager sitting at the desk.

"Hokage-sama," I bowed as I got to my feet. "My name is Ren Kyakaze."

"Hello Ren-san, I am Naruto Uzamaki," he smiled. "The team that you are escorting is on their way up. We didn't expect you this early so when the Jounin at the gates notified that there was a Mist Shinobi in the village; I put the pieces together and summoned the team. They are good friends of mine and one of them is the Kazekage of Suna."

"Naruto-sama, if it is the Kazekage's team then why does he not have his own escort?"

"Gaara does not like feeling trapped just because ANBU are around him," a female voice came from behind me and I turned and saw the legendary Sand Siblings enter the room.

"Temari, be nice the kid," the teenager with purple makeup on his face spoke. "Oi Naruto, this is the one who's coming back to Suna with us? She's a kid."

My eye twitched at the comment. "Kankuro-sama, I know looks can be deceiving but if you call me that again, you'll find yourself in the hospital," I hissed, keeping my head bowed since I was in the room with two Kages.

"Look at me when you talk to me," the puppet master snapped.

"I know my respects Kankuro-sama. I will not insult two Kages just because you can't fucking keep your god-damn head on your shoulders." I heard Naruto start laughing as well as Temari while Kankuro started sputtering and the Kazekage remained impassive. "Naruto-sama, when would we be leaving for Suna?"

"Tonight, vulgar mouth," he laughed.

"I am proud of it," I smiled and lifted my head slowly.

"Who are you?"

"Ren Kyakaze, Jounin and ANBU ranked shinobi, host to the one tailed Mizu No Kitora, age 16 and former leader of Crimson King Eye of Kiri," I smiled and lifted my head all the way up to look at the three siblings.

"Wow, she's a midget," Kankuro chuckled and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"If looks could kill," Naruto shuttered.

"I am not a midget; I am a fun-sized god-damned fucking top shinobi of Kiri. One more comment about my height or size and you'll be sleeping with the fucking fishes!" I snapped and saw Kankuro flinch. "Now, I'm going to go find some food and I'll be back here when the sun starts to set." Then I disappeared in a wave of water.


	2. Akatsuki Capture

I do not own anything from Naruto. Please enjoy!

* * *

-Gaara's Pov-

"That girl was very vulgar. Are we really stuck with her for the three days to Suna?" Kankuro muttered as the sand siblings walked back up to the Hokage Office.

"Yes, she was sent by Mei-sama personally. Do not disrespect the little elf," Temari spoke but then she sounded like she was being strangled. I turned and saw water around Temari's neck. My eyes followed the trail of water and saw Ren coming up the stairs.

"I am no mother-fuckin elf!" she spoke calmly.

"They meant no harm Ren-sama," I spoke and the water disappeared from Temari's neck and went back into her gourd. "Seems like we have similar abilities."

"That may be Kazekage-sama but we will always cancel each other out, water and sand do not mix very well when directed at each other, but in a battle against an enemy I believe we'd be a force not to be messed with," she bowed, her face empty of emotion.

"Oh, wow, no hostility what so ever," Kankuro hissed then he was thrown down the hallway by water.

Ren made no comment as she walked into the Hokage Office. I followed her and let Temari help Kankuro. Naruto smiled when we came in and stood up. Hewhat grown and was taller than me now and practically towered over Ren.

"Where's the others?" Naruto asked.

"Out in the hall, they had a disagreement with Ren-sama," I spoke and he laughed while Ren remained quiet. "I'm sure my siblings will want to leave as soon as possible."

"Of course," naruto spoke. "I was gonna escort you to the gates."

Ren walked out of the room first and we followed. Kankuro and Temari were waiting by the doors and Ren passed them quietly and we all followed her out of the tower and through the streets. As we neared the gates I noticed that Ren's hand went to her blade under her gourd. Suddenly she disappeared in a small wave of water and in the woods outside the gate, I heard several grunts of pain and a growl before Ren came back into view dragging a form in an Akatsuki cloak. Her blade had a small line of blood running down it and the form stirred and growled. Ren narrowed her eyes down at the person and they drew a Kunai and dug it into her arm but she didn't scream. She retaliated by pulling off her gourd one-handed and placed it on the center of their chest making them gasp for air.

"Seriously, Naruto-sama, your border control lacks," Ren frowned as she sheathed her blade and crossed her arms.

"Why is an Akatsuki member here?" Kankuro muttered.

"More importantly why were they more concerned about trying to make Ren release him rather than being captured?" Temari muttered back.

"He is a fucking Uchiha," Ren rolled her eyes and Naruto walked closer and knelt next to the person.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto frowned.

"Hello dumb-ass," the man wheezed. "Get her fucking gourd off me!"

Ren smirked as she placed her hand on the gourd and she pushed down making him cry out.

"Ren-san, stand down!" Naruto snapped and her face switched from sadistic to innocent in seconds.

"What the hell did I do?" she whined hands in the air.

"Get your gourd off so he doesn't die from lack of air..."

"Sir this man is a god-damned Akatsuki member and a fucking S-ranked rough nin," Ren spoke coldly. "You just expect me to release him?"

"Yes." Naruto growled at her and she frowned but pulled the gourd off Sasuke's back and strapped it back to her back. "Sasuke, why are you here?"

"I have no where else to go," the uchiha muttered. He sat up and Ren had her blade to his throat in seconds. I heard Temari and Kankuro suppress several chuckles and I rolled my eyes as I moved closer and pulled Ren away from him. "I was hoping that I would be able to prove one day that I could be trusted and be able to return home. My revenge has been complete long ago and when I joined Akatsuki, I wanted to destroy it from the inside. Well now their dead and I have no purpose with my life."

"You'll need to be under observation if the council allows it," Naruto spoke ad he snapped his fingers and several ANBU appeared and restrained Sasuke.

"I understand Naruto," Sasuke spoke before the ANBU disappeared with him.

"Will you be able to handle him?" I asked and Naruto smirked.

"If he does something, ANBU will easily be able to deal with it. As I have learned over the past few years, I am not able to kill my best friend," Naruto spoke and I felt as if Ren's aura went dark as she headed towards the gates. "I'd catch up to her if I were you. Mei-sama said she doesn't wait around long and gets a mission done as fast as she can. Send me a message once you have arrived to Suna safely Gaara."

I nodded and headed after Ren's retreating form with my siblings close behind


	3. Night Questions

I do not own anything from Naruto. Please enjoy!

* * *

Ren remained quiet the rest of the night and into the next day. She stayed ahead and acted as point as we traveled. When one of us would get closer, she'd move farther ahead and once, she used her water on Temari when she tried to travel next to her. After that we made sure we kept our distance but that didn't stop Kankuro from complaining about being hungry.

Ren jumped to the ground and I thought she was going to kill Kankuro until she pulled off her gourd and leaned it against a tree then jumped up to a branch and leaned against it. Temari and Kankuro moved quickly and had a fire going in no time. They pulled out a few travel packs of ramen and got a pan going full of water.

"Ren-sama, would you like some?" Temari called up to the girl when the food was done and Ren just glared down at her and pulled out something in her pouch and ate whatever it was.

"That was rude," Kankuro huffed.

"Be grateful she stopped at all to let you rest and eat," I spoke ask I pulled off my gourd and jumped up to sit on a branch next to Ren. "Are you usually this quiet and hostile on a mission?"

"Quiet yes, hostile, not usually but the fucking Hokage put me in a bad mood," she replied. "That man was a mother-fucking Akatsuki who abandoned his village for power! There have been three Uchiha Akatsuki and the first two were just god-damn fucking pure evil, that Uchiha will be no different, no matter how much he acts to be back in his fucking village. He says the fucking Akatsuki are gone, but Kitora says otherwise. She's wriled up just because of the encounter with Uchiha."

"Okay, that was more than I was looking for," I said quietly and looked at her. Her eyes were filled with hatred that reminded me of when I still had Shukaku and before I met Naruto at the Chunnin Exams. "Was there a reason you refused to answer Temari Nee-sama about food?"

"I don't trust the food of others," She muttered. "Been poisoned before. I have my own food and when I don't I hunt for fresh meat to cook."

"Why are you up in a tree glowering rather than sitting on the ground relaxing and getting some sleep?"

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," she smirked. "Besides, someone has to stay up and make sure you are not in any danger Kazekage-sama."

"Does you not sleeping have anything to do with your tailed-beast?"

"What's with the game of 20 questions?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm curious since you are 16 and a represenative of your village and don't need a team to protect a nation leader," I shrugged and she smirked.

"Kitora hasn't been agressive since I was 8 and she is not the reason I don't sleep. I always missed something when I closed my eyes for sleep. Did your beast do something like that Kazakage-sama? Is that the reason behind those dark rings around your eyes?"

"You're a smart shinobi," I smirked. "The shukaku would take every chance he could to try and get out. When I slept or became uncouncious, he'd gain full control. I stopped sleeping when I was six and the shukaku was let out for the first time. I may not have him anymore but I still have insomnia and it's a hard habit to break."

"You should get what rest you can, Kazekage-sama. I know that being a nation's leader is stressful. Tsunade-sama was always drunk and Mei-sama always comes to the residential part of the Mizukage tower complaining about her work," Ren smirked.

"You live in the Kage Tower?"

"I don't have a home or a family," Ren whispered and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "When I was five, Kitora got out and destroyed the whole district that my family had lived in. It was night so everyone was asleep. I had killed every single member of my family, immediate and extended just because I had a tantrum about not wanting to sleep and Kitora was released. Mei-sama found me after Kitora gave me control again and activated the seal on my abdomen. Since then, she took me in and I've stayed there."

"Forgive me for asking questions that make you reveal your past, Ren-sama. I did not mean to..."

"I chose to tell you Kazekage-sama. I'm sure you've had your own troubling childhood. As hosts, we are similar in being shunned until they all realize that it really isn't the host's fault for surviving. At least your leader wasn't under any Akatsuki influence when they sealed Shukaku inside you. Yagura-sama had been controlled by Madara Uchiha when they forced the Mizu no Kitora into me minutes after my birth. Then those sick bastards reincarnated the hosts who they had succeeded in killing after extracting their beasts. Now, I believe it is time for you to leave me alone and get the rest you need. We won't be stopping until we reach Suna. I'll wake you all a couple hours before dawn," Ren spoke then water surrounded me and put me back onto the ground not so gently, making Kankuro laugh until water went into his mouth making him gag and cough.

"You bitch!" Kankuro gasped as soon as he got air.

"I am no dog, Kankuro-sama. Get your sleep while you can," Ren called down and he went quiet.

I ate the bowl of ramen that Temari handed me and looked up at Ren and saw her lips moving as if she was talking as she looked off into the distance. I frowned and as Temari finally laid down to sleep and the clearing went quiet, I heard nothing from Ren even though she kept acting like she was talking.

"Think she's crazy?" Kankuro whispered to me and I looked at him.

"That or maybe she's planning with her beast to assassinate you, Kankuro Nii-san," I smirked and he paled and laid down.


	4. She Sleeps!

I do not own anything from Naruto. Please enjoy!

* * *

True to her word, Ren woke everyone up before dawn and they were off again towards Suna. Ren didn't say a word at all, not even when she was asked a direct question. She seemed completely focused on the empty desert with one hand on her twin blades that rested under her black gourd. She stopped a couple times and the siblings got a drink and rested before they were off again. Temari was slightly concerned that Ren hadn't drunk any water or really rested since probably several days before she was summoned for the mission. By the end of the day, the village cliffs were in sight and Ren seemed to speed up more or the siblings were really tired and slowing down. The sun was setting by the time they reached the village and headed to the Kazekage tower.

"Ren-sama, would you like some dinner?" Temari asked, still trying to get Ren to be more sociable.

"No," Ren muttered and picked up her gourd and strapped it onto her back. "I must return..."

"You are not going anywhere until you rest Ren-sama," Gaara spoke coming into the room and handed Ren a scroll. "Mei-sama sent this for you."

Ren read the scroll and growled but unstrapped her gourd and weapons and slumped down to the ground next to it. She slid the scroll into her gourd sash and stared at her hands for a bit before she closed her eyes to meditate. But before long, it was too hard and darkness took over.

"Uh..." Gaara looked at Kankuro confused and he was staring at something. Gaara turned to follow his gaze and saw Ren slumped against the wall, her head to the side and resting on her gourd while her hair covered her face. "I thought she didn't sleep."

"Guess her body betrayed her mind," Temari spoke quietly. "Should we leave her there?"

"I would, she'd kill us of she learned someone picked her up while she was out," Kankuro spoke and started eating his dinner.

"She seems so uncomfortable," Temari frowned then walked over to her. She grabbed a pillow off the couch and a blanket then moved Ren with Gaara's help so she was on her back, against the wall and they slid the pillow under her then covered her with the blanket. "That's better."

"She'll kill you," Kankuro warned but didn't say anything else as they sat down and ate. "Who will stay down here in case she wakes up?"

"Probably Gaara, he'd be able to slow her some if she tried to escape or whatever," Temari spoke and ruffled her youngest brother's hair. "Night boys."

"Good luck Gaara. If I don't see you tomorrow, I'll see you in hell," Kankuro joked and patted Gaara's shoulder before leaving the kitchen.

Gaara sighed and grabbed the dishes on the table and carried them over to the sink an washed then so the kitchen stayed clean then entered the living room and grabbed a book from the bookshelf and sat on the couch. After several minutes of reading, Ren turned and her hand ran over her gourd's sash and a scroll hit the ground. Gaara put down his book and picked up the scroll and frowned and read over the scroll that he had given her when he came back from his office.

**Ren, as much as I would like you to return you must stay and rest. You know that you are at your weakest in the desert and you running off, half-conscious will get you killed. Stay in Suna until I summon you in the next couple weeks. Try and talk to them without swearing even though you have trouble around people when your not allowed to do so. Most of all, behave. -Mei**

Gaara looked down at Ren and saw that her hair was out of her face. Her eyes had small light bruises under them that one wouldn't notice of she was awake and there was a think scar down the whole side of her face as usually covered. It started between her hairline and temple and wet down to the edge of her chin by her ear which had two piercing in them while the other only had one. Gaara rolled the scroll up and slid it back into her sash then walked back over to the couch and sat down. He knew he shouldn't stare at her but couldn't help it once he saw all of her face. She looked too innocent to be a 16 year old girl who was a top rank jounin who had talking problems so she added vulgar and acted hostile.

"What happened?" Gaara snapped out of his daze when Ren sat up and ran a hand through her hair and it fell back into her face.

"You fell asleep but we didn't want to risk our lives if we had moved you to a bed upstairs," Gaara spoke jokingly. "You okay? It's only been two hours since you drifted off."

"Can I make myself something to eat?" she asked quietly as she stumbled to her feet. "Damn..."

"Are you okay?" Gaara dashed to her side and grabbed her arm to stabilize her.

"It's alright, it's just a side effect from sleeping," she whispered and he let go and let her stumble into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "What to eat..."

"There are eggs in there if you want something fast," Gaara offered and she pulled out the carton and he grabbed a pan and spatula out of the drying rack and set it on the stove and backed away so she could work.

"Thanks..." she whispered as she started to scramble two eggs.

"About that scroll Mei-sama sent..."

"What about it?" she asked as he handed her a plate.

"I'm sorry that your at your weakest with being out in the middle of the desert," he spoke and she laughed slightly and started eating.

"Not like it's your god-damn fault. Mei-sama knows me well, I have never turned down a mission, no matter where the fuck it was at or how long it would take. I knew there were risks and I still took it..."

"Another thing, the swearing?" gaara raised a non-exist and brow and she narrowed her one visible eye.

"Are you blackmailing me?" she whispered darkly.

"No, I am just curious about you. Hosts always have some different kind of upbringing. I know two besides myself, the hokage and you. I know Natuto-san's story and I would like to know yours. You dot have to act around me Ren-sama."

"Don't call me that Gaara-sama, I'm not worthy of such honorifics. I'm just a shinobi with several black marks on my record," she whispered as she finished her eggs.

"Ren-san, don't be so hard on yourself, you are an exceptional kuinoichi." Gaara grabbed the pan and spatula and took them to the sink and washed them then grabbed Ren's dishes and washed them as well.

"Do you not care for servants, Gaara-sama?" Ren asked slightly befuzzeled.

"I've scared my people enough when I was a kid and I don't really mind doing chores around the house, it keeps Temari nee-chan happy," Gaara shrugged and Ren smiled behind her hair. "Would you like a room to sleep in?"

"If it's no problem for you then that would be nice," Ren looked at him and he smirked before tucking her bangs behind her ear.

"Don't hide from those around you, Ren-san. One scar will not change you," Gaara spoke calmly before picking up her gourd and Ren grabbed her weapons slightly stunned.

"Gaara-sama, why are you being so nice? All I've done was insult you and ignore you during the trip here," Ren whispered as they walked down the hall past the stairs.

"Like I said moments ago, you are an exceptional kuinoichi. What would you gain by hiding?" he asked as he opened a door and walked in and placed her gourd against the foot of the queen-sized bed.

"Invisibly," Ren muttered to her self as she fixed her hair and put her swords on the bed and stumbled before leaning against the side of the bed. Gaara frowned at her as he saw conflicting emotions in her eye.

"Care to talk about why?" gaara asked and she shook her head. "Okay then. If you need anything, my room is just right across the hall."

"Thank you Gaara-sama and sleep well," he heard her whisper.

"You too Ren-san. I'll see you in the morning."


	5. Stuck in the Storm

I do not own anything from Naruto. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Gaara, where is Ren-sama?" Kankuro asked as they sat down at the table to eat their breakfast.

"She woke up a couple hours after you guys went to bed and I showed her the guest room. It would be best if you don't push her," Gaara spoke as he finished eating and washed his bowl.

"What do you know that we don't?" Temari asked but Gaara remained silent. "Gaara...?"

"I know no more than you," Gaara spoke as he left the kitchen.

He walked down to his room and stood in the hallway for a while listening for any sounds from the guest room. He frowned, thinking that she would be awake by now and knocked on the door but got no answer. He opened it quietly and saw Ren laying on her side still asleep. By the edge of the bed were her shoes and a pile of clothes. Feeling heat rush to his cheeks, he closed the door and walked back to the kitchen.

"Temari Nee-chan, do you have something that Ren-san could wear when she wakes up? I don't think she expected to stay a few days," Gaara spoke and Temari frowned.

"She's so small... I may have something but it would be big on her. I'll go get it and give it to her," Temari spoke then disappeared upstairs. Moments later she past the kitchen and Gaara saw her enter the guest room quietly and came out carrying the pile of clothes that he had seen on the ground. "That should do for now. If she wakes up and wonders where here clothes are, tell her I'm washing them."

"Wait... how do you have her clo... Oh shit, that girl is naked...?" Kankuro gasped and his face turned red.

"Pervert, keep your thoughts inside your head," Temari snapped and disappeared again. Gaara smirked at Kankuro's face and walked to his room to change so he could get to work.

Ren opened her eyes and winced at the bright light in the room she had fallen asleep in. She slid out of bed and frowned, not seeing her clothes where she had tossed them last night. She looked around and saw a pile of folded clothes on the nightstand next to the bed. Ren slid on her tub top that was still there then picked up the lavender fabric and noticed that it was a kimono of sorts. She pulled it on and used the sash to pull the extra fabric to the back then slid on her ankle boots. Ren ran her hands through her hair then walked out as the door across from her room opened and Gaara came out wearing his Kage cloak.

"Good morning Ren-san. How did you sleep?" Gaara asked.

"As well as can be expected," Ren spoke without a hint of a smile and they walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Oh, Ren-sama, your clothes are being washed at the moment. I tried to find something that could work with your slim form," Temari came into view and Ren nodded, but Gaara noticed the hardened look in her eyes.

"I have several meetings today, Temari nee-chan so I won't be able to come for lunch," Gaara spoke as he adjusted his gourd.

"Have fun," Kankuro smirked and was thrown into the couch by a trail of sand as Gaara left the room.

"When will my clothes be done?" Ren asked coldly and crossed her arms.

"An hour or so," Temari smiled.

"Where's your nearest store? These clothes are too big and not my taste," Ren growled and she winced slightly.

"In the center of town, I'll take you there on my way to the training fields," Kankuro offered and Ren nodded and went back to the guest room and grabbed her gourd, making sure her money was in the sash then walked back out as Kankuro came down with his puppet on his back. "You all ready?"

"Let's go," Ren snapped and he opened the door for her and she walked past him.

Kankuro studied her as she walked next to him with her arms crossed. Her hair hid her face but he could feel her irritation.

"Don't be mad at Tem, she's only trying to be nice," Kankuro spoke calmly.

"I don't care about how people act. She took my clothes without permission," Ren hissed and he shivered.

"Well here is the store. If you can't find your way back to the house just go to the tower," Kankuro spoke and she nodded and disappeared into the clothing store.

It was mid-afternoon when there were alarm bells ringing throughout the village. A sand storm was on its way. Gaara dashed out of the office with his gourd to make sure the villagers got into their homes then dashed to the house.

"Gaara, where is Ren-sama?" Kankuro frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"She went to buy some clothes for herself and I told her to head to the tower if she couldn't find her way back. That was this morning right after you left," Kankuro frowned.

Gaara dashed back out into the streets and tried to find her. The streets were empty and the wind was starting to pick up. He reached the center of town when two Jounin appeared.

"Gaara-sama, you must get inside!"

"I'm looking for someone..."

"Someone is on the cliffs, Gaara-sama!" an ANBU appeared. "The winds are too strong to get a man up there! It looks like a child!"

"Do double checks then find cover, this storm will be brutal!" Gaara called over the wind then appeared on the cliffs. He saw the familiar back gourd of Ren as she stood there facing the desert. Her hair was flying past her but her body seemed to not move in the raging winds. Gaara dashed to her and wrapped sand around both of them in a dome. "Are you crazy? You could get hurt!"

"Kitora wanted to experience a sand storm..." Ren whispered and her eyes glazed over. She was wearing fishnet leggings and a pair of shorts that went to mid-thigh. Her top was a tube top under a fishnet tank top and she was wearing the same ankle boots.

"Is it in control?" Gaara growled.

"I don't…"

Her eyes closed and she started to fall but Gaara caught her in one arm and unbuckled the strap for her gourd with his free hand and it landed with a thud. Her head was thrown back and her hair hung away from her face. Her lips were parted slightly and she was breathing faster than normal. Gaara touched her neck and felt her pulse speeding up.

"Ren-san, wake up!" Gaara growled and shook her but she remained limp.

He adjusted her in his left arm and his hand rested on her upper thighs as he held her up. He grabbed her gourd then used his sand to appear in the living room of the house where Kankuro and Temari were at.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Temari jumped to her feet.

"I'm not sure but as a water controller, she's weaker in the sand," Gaara spoke as he leaned her gourd against the wall and pulled off his own before walking down the hall.

"What are you going to do?" Kankuro frowned and followed him.

"Turn on the shower, Kankuro," Gaara spoke quickly as he enters the guest room and his brother hurried into the bathroom and turned the water on so it was skin temperature. Gaara laid her on the tiled ground of the shower and pushed her hair out of her face. "I hope this works..."

"Hope what works, that she'll just wake up?" Kankuro snorted then left.


	6. Under Water

I do not own anything from Naruto. Please enjoy!

* * *

After several hours, Ren finally made some movement and it was not much except shifting her head so she wasn't being pelted with water. Her eyes finally opened and they were blurry as she forced herself to sit up. Gaara leaned against the wall and watched her try and get her bearings. She ran a hand through her hair to get it out of her face and she reached up and turned off the water.

"Are you okay, Ren-san?" Gaara asked and she turned her head slightly and locked onto his eyes, but he could see she was struggling to keep focused.

"What...inspired you... to put me in the shower?" Ren muttered.

"Your weak in the desert because there is no water you can control freely," Gaara spoke calmly.

"I'm drenched," she frowned and looked around. "Where is my gourd?"

"In the living room."

Ren nodded but frowned as she touched the seal visible on her stomach and shook slightly. She looked down and I did the same and saw that her usually black seal was red. She groaned and leaned against the tiled wall of the shower and closed her eyes.

"What is it? Why is your seal red?" Gaara frowned and she shook her head.

"It feels like someone has run a kunai across it and dug into it… When is this storm supposed to end?"

"It could last several days, why?"

"I need to get a message to Mei-sama. On the cliffs... I couldn't move it was like someone put a paralysis jutsu on me... or trying to control me…"

"What do you mean?" Gaara frowned.

"Every cell in my body was screaming at me to run for cover but my mind was telling me to go into the storm. If I had gone out in that storm, I would have died in my already weakened state. Mei-sama needs to know, especially if someone is trying to hunt me down because of Kitora."

"As soon as we can, I'll get a message to her."

"Gaara, is she awake?" Temari called from the door and he nodded. "Ren-sama, do you need anything?"

"Dry clothes… There is a pouch inside my gourd's sash. There is a bag in there with some more clothes," she whispered and Temari nodded. Ren leaned forward and pulled off her shoes. "Can you help me up, Gaara-sama?"

Gaara got to his feet quickly and placed his hands under her arms and she placed her hands on his shoulders and he pulled her to her feet as Temari came in. Gaara helped her onto the main tile and Temari wrapped a towel around her and helped stabilize her and Gaara left and closed the door so she could help her.

Ren kept shivering as Temari helped her pull off the wet clothes. Temari held up the towel so Ren could put on some underwear as she sat on the ground, leaning against the wall then Temari helped her to her feet and pulled the kimono over her head. It was a short sleeved kimono that was a dark amethyst and had slits up to mid-thigh. Then Ren slid back to the ground and ran a towel through her straight and wet hair. Temari wrapped the wet clothes in a towel with her shoes then opened the door.

"I'm going to go get these in the dryer," Temari spoke then disappeared.

"Are you doing any better?" Gaara asked as he came in.

"To me, the desert can act like a life-sucker especially in a storm like that," Ren spoke as he held out his hands and she took them so he could help her to her feet. She let him go and took a step forward then stopped.

"Are you sure you should be walking?" Gaara frowned as she finally took a couple more steps.

"I'm not going to be completely helpless if I can help it," She snorted and eventually made it to the bed before she collapsed. Gaara came over and lifted her into one arm easily and she squeaked in surprise. "What are you…?"

"You need help, whether you admit it or not," Gaara spoke as he pulled back the covers and set her on the bed.

"You're really light if he can hold you with one hand," Temari spoke as she came in with a tray of food.

"What did I tell you in Konoha about my fucking size?" Ren snapped and Temari smiled as she set the tray on the bed and then left.

"If you don't need anything else at the moment, I'll give you your..."

"Could you bring in my gourd?" Ren asked and he nodded and left as well.

_**'What makes him special, considered to those other humans?'**_ Kitora whispered in Ren's mind. _**'You have barely showed any hostility towards him and he's done more than anyone. You've let him touch you and carry you around with no comment!'**_

_'Kitora, shut up and get the rest you need. We'll talk about what happened on those cliffs another day when you get back up to strength,'_ Ren thought and she scoffed but went to sleep as Gaara came in and placed her gourd at the end of the bed. "Thanks."

"Get some rest," Gaara spoke then left.

Ren smirked at how uncomfortable he sounded and picked at the food then used her water to place it on the dresser and laid down and pulled the blankets closer.


	7. Tampered Seals

I do not own anything from Naruto. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Gaara, the storm is dying down," Kankuro spoke and Gaara looked out the window and sighed gratefully.

"She's still asleep," Temari frowned as she came back into the living room from the guest room. "It's been three days..."

"She could have died if she hadn't been touched by water," Gaara muttered as he rolled up the scroll he wrote to the Mizukage. "I'll be back soon."

Temari frowned at Kankuro as Gaara disappeared in a small wave of sand.

"What was that about?" Temari frowned.

"The scroll was labeled to the Mizukage," Kankuro spoke as he sprawled out on the couch. "Probably telling Mei-sama that Ren-sama is unconscious after a possessed trip into a sand storm."

"It's a five day trip to and from Kiri. What's Gaara going to do, use his sand to transport there?"

"It is a high possibility. She has a fever now," Temari sighed and sat down.

"Why didn't you tell Gaara?"

"What can we really do for her? Jinchuuriki technically never get sick and she is at a point that normal Shinobi would be hospitalized." About an hour later, the door opened and Gaara came into the house with a figure dressed in a black cloak. They walked past the living room and down the hall. "Looks like you are not as stupid as you seem to be."

In the guest room, Gaara closed the door as Mei pulled her cloak off and hurried over to Ren. She unbuttoned the kimono that Ren was in to expose her stomach and she placed her hands on the seal. Gaara frowned and saw that Ren was sweating and seemed to be in pain.

"What is wrong with her?" Gaara asked as he touched her brow and felt her skin burn him slightly.

"Someone has tampered with the seal," Mei muttered. "It will take several hours to fix this. Leave and I'll call if I need anything."

Gaara nodded and walked out, closing the door quietly behind him. He entered the living room and pulled off his gourd and sat down on a chair.

"What did Mei-sama say?" Temari asked.

"Someone tampered with her seal," Gaara muttered.

"Who would do that?" Kankuro asked.

"That's not the question you should ask," Temari frowned. "The question is who would be able to even tamper a host seal created by another without releasing the spirit inside or killing the host."

"Gaara!" Mei called down the hall. "I need your help!"

Gaara gave his siblings one look before dashing down the hall and into the room that Mei and Ren were in. Ren was thrashing on the bed as if having a seizure and Mei seemed panicked as blue chakra pulsed around her hands that were flat on Ren's stomach. Gaara dashed over and used the sand from his armor to restrain her limbs.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"I can't fix the seal with my chakra alone. Whoever did this is stronger. I need your chakra, the chakra that is infused with a tailed spirit. Put your hands on top of mine and direct your chakra into mine. Merge them if you can," Mei whispered urgently and Gaara did as instructed and Ren stopped moving completely and he removed his sand from her.

"She's not breathing," Gaara growled.

"Temporary Paralysis. She's breathing it just doesn't look like it," Mei spoke but it sounded as if she was trying to convince herself. "Her heart is still beating."

Ren's eyes snapped open and she bolted into a sitting position. Gaara would have taken a deep breath but the fact that her eyes were pitch black with blue streaks made him concerned.

"Kitora, where is Ren?" Mei spoke and the girl turned her head to her. "Where is your host?"

"She is unconscious and freezing. You have to get her water fast."

The growling voice snapped and Gaara understood immediately and pulled her into his arms as her eyes closed and she started to fall back onto the bed. He dashed into the bathroom and laid her on the shower floor and turned on the water to a hot temperature but so that it wouldn't burn her. Mei knelt next to him and placed her hands back on the seal and Gaara did the same.

"How did you know?" Mei muttered.

"The scroll you sent. I saw that she is weak in the sand and after I found her on the cliffs, I put her in here and she seemed fine after a few hours," Gaara spoke stoically and she nodded.

"If you can keep this flow of chakra up, then we can get that seal back to normal within the hour. Is your chakra levels still good?"

"They are steady and still at full."

"Good," Mei sighed relieved. "After this, no one should be able to tamper it with to Kage's chakra."


	8. Parting Gifts

Ren groaned as she opened her eyes and found herself staring at a ceiling. She brought a hand to her head and sighed as she sat up. She looked around and froze seeing a familiar red head on the bed next to her and a certain auburn haired Mizukage lying on the ground. Ren looked down at her abdomen and frowned, seeing her seal black with red spots swirling around the claw marks and in the center of the marks was the kanji for love.

"Ah Ren-chan, your awake," Mei smiled as she opened her eyes and got to her feet. "He kinda collapsed after we fixed your seal and got you back into the bed. That explains why he's next to you asleep."

"Make sense," Ren nodded and was about to get up until arms wrapped around her and pulled her back to the bed. "What the fuck?"

She turned her head and saw her face inches away from Gaara's as he pulled her on top of him unconsciously. He was still asleep and his arms were secure around her waist. She felt her face heat up as her hair fell around his head.

"I'll leave you two alone..."

"Mei-sama," Ren turned her head and saw a grin on the woman's face as she left the room. "Damn it."

She looked back down at Gaara and froze as some hair fell onto his cheeks. He twitched and used a hand to brush her hair away but it fell back into his face. He growled softly and opened his eyes and froze. Ren didn't move as his teal eyes widened in surprise.

"This is so your fault," Ren growled quietly and his eyes returned to normal. "Let me go."

"What if I don't want to?" he growled back and suddenly he was on top, trapping her under him.

"Gaara-sama, this is wrong. Let me up," Ren whispered shakily.

"Now why would I do that?" he whispered, moving his face closer so their noses were almost touching. "Is it a crime to have a little fun?"

"As Kazekage, you don't have time to play around with representatives of other villages..."

"Who said I wanted to just play? Ever think that maybe there was more?" Gaara whispered inching closer.

"Gaara..." He cut off her protests and kissed her softly. She relaxed under him and touched his upper arm gently as he breathed against her lips. "Why...?"

"I like you," he whispered, pulling back slightly. "Your silence, the vulgarity, how fast you can act in a rough situation, your height, even that scar on your cheek. They are all apart of you, no matter what others may think because you have the Mizu no Kitora inside of you. That spirit as made you who you are today."

"Why can't you just shut up for once?" Ren smirked as she touched his cheek before running a hand through his crimson hair. "Before I was always confused at why I was more lenient with you than other people but now I finally understand. I care about you as well."

"Ren-chan, I need to head back Kiri and your coming back with me until you are fully back to normal," Mei knocked on the door and Ren chuckled as Gaara growled as he shifted and laid next to her. "Don't growl at me Gaara-san it's unbecoming of a nation leader."

Gaara froze as Mei said that and Ren burst out laughing as she sat up. She leaned back on her hands and looked down at Gaara who seemed like he we pouting. She finally calmed down and kissed the kanji scar before jumping over him and getting off the bed. She grabbed a fresh set of clothes from her gourd and hurried into the bathroom. Seconds later, she came back out, wearing black leggings and a red kimono that had slits from her knee to her hips and her normal ankle boots.

"Gaara-sama, I have a question," Ren asked as she sat next to him on the bed. "What happened to my seal?"

"Mei-sama couldn't fix your tampered seal by herself so she had me help. That explains the extra marks and you don't have to be so formal with me Ren," Gaara spoke calmly as he slid off the bed and stood in front of Ren.

"That wouldn't be appropriate," Ren frowned sliding off the bed so she and gaara were inches apart and Ren lifted her head to look a him and he pressed his lips to her brow, "but I could make an exception if that's way you want."

"Yes," Gaara whispered as he pressed his lips to her brow again. "Will you come back?"

"I will try," Ren smiled. "But who knows when that will be. I have never declined a mission so I may be very busy. Thank you for helping me while I've been here. Now there's a part of you literally inside me since you helped reform the seal."

"Don't forget," Gaara smiled as he cupped her cheek.

"I won't," Ren smiled back and he pressed his lips to hers.

"Ren-chan I am needed back...home..." Mei trailed off as the two pulled away from a kiss and just looked at her, both of their expressions slightly annoyed but they had small smiles. "We really must go. The daimyo were not pleased when I dropped the meeting to come help you."

"Alright," Ren spoke calmly as she fixed her hair so it was to its usual style and slid past gaara and strapped on her gourd. "I'm ready."

"Gaara-sama would you care to escort us to the cliff's entrance?" Mei asked and Gaara nodded and followed them out. Kankuro and Temari joined them on the way to the gate and Ren was agitated by that for some reason. "Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama, I think I left something out your house would you be willing to go see?"

"Of course, Mei-sama," they smiled and left.

"You two have a minute," Mei spoke and pushed Ren and Gaara into the passage between the cliffs.

Ren frowned but felt Gaara's hand wrap around hers and they started running. He stopped near the edge of the cliffs and turned to Ren. She smiled up at him and he caressed her cheek before kissing her quickly.

"I want you to have this, Ren," Gaara whispered as he clasped a necklace around her neck. "Come back when you can."

Ren looked down and saw that it was a metal seven pointed star with a ruby in the center. She looked back at Gaara in shock and he gave her a small smile. He caressed her cheek again and kissed her again.

"It was my mother's," Gaara whispered in her ear.

"I can't accept..."

"Yes you can, it's alright. We'll see each other soon enough."

Ren nodded as he backed away. The other three finally got closer and Ren slid the necklace under her kimono. Gaara nodded as they finally reached them.

"It has been a pleasure being within your city again, Gaara-sama," Mei smiled and both women bowed slightly.

"It was my pleasure to have you here Mei-sama. Ren-sama thank you for escorting us home. It would be nice to see you again," Gaara spoke calmly and bowed his head.

"Well we must go before Ren-chan gets too weak. See ya!" Mei smiled then dashed off. Ren looked at gaara for a second before smiling and running after the Mizukage.

"What was that?" Kankuro asked as Ren finally left.

"What was what?" Gaara asked calmly as he turned back towards the village.

"That smile of hers that was directed towards you," Temari smirked.

"She was doing it out of gratitude of me helping Mei-sama fix her seal," Gaara answered.

"Sure, that's the kind of a smile someone gives to another that they like more than a friend," Kankuro laughed and slung an arm over Gaara's shoulder.

"Touch me again and I will kill you," Gaara growled icily and Kankuro jumped away and Gaara disappeared in his sand.

"Think he's hiding something?" Kankuro asked Temari.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's always hard to figure out how he's feeling due to his lack of showing emotions. Maybe something is going on between them, maybe not. For all we know it could just be a bond between them because they both are hosts, and similar pasts," Temari spoke calmly. "I'd just let it be and not big your younger brother unless you want to know how the sand coffin feels."

"Harsh," Kankuro muttered. "Alright I'll leave it alone."


	9. Captured and Angered

"Ren-sama, we have a mission that you may like to come on," Daiki appeared next to Ren on the roof of the Kage Tower. "We are going to go try and find the former hideout of the Akatsuki."

"Why offer me this?" Ren asked calmly as she played with her necklace from Gaara. It had been several weeks since she had left Suna.

"Mei-sama thought that you'd finally relax if you saw that they were actually all gone."

"When is your team leaving?" Ren asked, sliding her necklace back under her ANBU uniform.

"The team meets at Kiri's entrance in about ten minutes."

"I'll be there," Ren spoke then disappeared in a swirl of water. She entered her room in the Kage tower and grabbed her fingerless gloves and pulled them on before grabbing her two katanas and strapped them under he gourd and slid her mask down as she ran out of the tower and to the bridge. "I'm ready."

"Let's go!" Daiki ordered and the five of them ran out of the village. Ren had two ANBU in front of her and two behind her, making her feel like she was being escorted somewhere.

Five days later, Ren found herself in the forests near the Fire's border to the north, near the mountains with the four ANBU close to her. There was a hole in the mountain's side with rocks fallen in most of the way. Ren started to walk forward until several hands stopped her.

"It wouldn't be wise for you to go in first," Daiki spoke.

"Why not? You said that they were dead. It's just an empty cave," Ren frowned and brushed off their hands and slid into the tunnel.

The ANBU followed quickly and one of the others lit a torch so they could see. Daiki walked next to Ren as they entered a large cavern. There was nothing there besides a large statue of a nine-eyed head with two hands in front of it that were chained together.

"Thats not creepy at all," Ren muttered as she crossed her arms.

"This is the machine that extracted the tailed beasts. From the looks of things, there are only three spirits left. The hokage, you and one other," Daiki whispered. "I don't like this place, let's go."

"Okay," Ren whispered and followed the others out of the tunnel. They were near the entrance when Ren had a dreaded feeling. "Daiki-san...?"

"I know. Speed up!" they started running but Ren felt Soemyhing grab her.

"Daiki-san!"

"Ren-sama!" Daiki yelled and spun around but Ren was not behind them. He ran back towards the cavern and saw that the stone machine was active and He saw Ren surrounded by a lot of blue chakra and red chakra was coming out of her. "Ren-sama!"

"The pathetic child can't hear you now," a voice laughed in the dark before Daiki heard a cry behind him and the other three ANBU fell to the ground dead.

Daiki dashed out of the tunnel, needing to send a warning to Mei. He summoned his Phoenix and jumped onto his back and flew as fast as he could to Kiri. A day later, he was in Kiri and stumbled into Mei's office.

"Daiki-san, why are you covered in blood. Where is Ren-chan?"

"Someone snatched her. We were in the cavern and were leaving and someone took her out of nowhere. The machine activated..."

"No..." Mei jumped to her feet and summoned her eagle and flew out the window and Daiki jumped onto his Phoenix. "How many were there?"

"Sounded just like one, but I could be wrong."

"This isn't good," Mei growled as summoned her other eagle and he flew off to the west. "Let's hope we're in time."

"What do you mean?" Daiki asked as the flew.

"Only one host as survived the extraction and that is Gaara-sama. He only survived because Chiyo-sama gave her life to him." Daiki's eyes widened and then then they urged their birds faster.

* * *

Gaara was sitting in his office when an eagle burst in. Gaara jumped to his feet as the eagle dropped a scroll from its claw. He grabbed the scroll and his eyes widened. He grabbed his gourd and strapped it to his back and jumped I to the awaiting eagle's back and they flew off.

"Gaara!" Temari called as she and Kankuro ran across the desert, trying to keep up. "What's going on?"

The eagle flew lower to the ground and the other two jumped on.

"Ren-sama has been captured," Gaara spoke quickly.

"By who?" Kankuro asked shocked.

"Someone who knows how to extracted tailed beasts," Gaara muttered. "Ren-sama's beast is being extracted as we speak."

"But that means...?"

"It may not be that way," Kankuro interrupted Kankuro. "If we are able to stop the extraction before its over then she'll be fine."

"Let's hope for the best," Temari whispered, seeing Gaara's worried expression and Kankuro nodded, slightly confused at why gaara was showing emotions now.

The next day, the Sand siblings saw two other birds with riders as the eagle angled towards them. Gaara saw one was an ANBU and the other was Mei. Temari jumped onto the red Phoenix to make the eagle be able to go faster.

"How did she get captured?" Temari asked.

"A 5-man ANBU team went to the former hideout of the Akatsuki to look around, Daiki leading it. Ren was at the back of the team as they were leaving and she got snatched. By the time the rest of the team got back to to cavern, the machine had already been activated. Daiki was the only one to escape. The other three were killed," Mei muttered.

They arrived at the entrance and dashed inside where there was muffled screams. Gaara saw the blue chakra then saw an ANBU clad shinobi in the center of the chakra with red chakra being pulled out of them. Mei ran forward but the blue chakra repelled her.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" a voice laughed.

"Changing her seal was so easy to make her go into that sand storm," a woman laughed. "And now we have the Mizu no Kitora."

"I don't think so," Gaara muttered then sand exploded around the cavern and wrapped around the machine in his sand coffin.

"No!" the female yelled and sand dashed to ever corner of the room and two figures appeared trapped in Gaara's sand.

"Where are the rest of you?" gaara snapped as he crushed the machine and caught Ren in his sand.

"Theyre dead..." the blue haired woman answered, panicked. "That Uchiha finished them off."

"The Akatsuki is finished," Gaara spoke in a harsh voice, making everyone take a step back as the sand brought Ren down and Gaara held her in one arm as he glared at the two Akatsuki. The other Akatsuki was a black/white faces male with a green collar that made him look like a plant. "Sand coffin!"

The sand encased them and then squished them. Mei grabbed the black gourd from the center of the room and came back. Everyone watched as Gaara pulled the ANBU mask off Ren and touched her cheek gently but she didn't move.

"Were we too late...?" Mei whispered sadly and gaara shook his head and held Ren close. "She's alive...?"

"Yes..." Gaara whispered. "They didn't fully extract the Mizu no Kitora. There is a little left inside her."

"Whad does that mean?" Daiki asked.

"It means that if we had come any later, she would have been dead," Mei answered as Gaara left the tunnel.

"What's going on with him?" Kankuro frowned as he stared after his younger brother as he carried Ren out of the cavern

"It's so obvious," Temari smiled. "He cares for her. Did you not see mother's necklace around her neck?"

"He gave her that necklace?" Kankuro asked and smiled after his younger brother. "He made a good choice."

"I believe you are right, Kankuro-sama. When we were in Suna, I saw them kiss once," Mei giggled. "Well if I learned something, I don't ever want to get on Gaara-sama's bad side."

"I've never seen him so angry, not even when he still had the Shukaku," Kankuro muttered.

"He found someone to protect. I remember mom once said that we grow stronger when we find someone to protect," Temari smiled as they left the tunnel. Sand flew past them then the tunnel collapsed behind them. "He doesn't want to loose her."

They looked around and saw Gaara's gourd next to a tree as the sand flew back into it. They looked around and saw Gaara in a tree with Ren in his lap. His face was buried in her black hair and for once, they could see all of her face was she laid unconscious in his arms. Mei set the black gourd next to Gaara's and sighed.

"Is that a scar on her cheek," Temari asked.

"Yes," Mei spoke as she knelt down and built a pit for a fire. "You should have seen it when she got it."

"What happened?" kankuro asked.

"Training with ANBU several years ago. That scar would be much larger if I hadn't forced her to let me heal her. Daiki would you find some wood for a fire?"

"Yes ma'am," the ANBU bowed then disappeared.

"Gaara-sama, any change?" Mei called up to him and he lifted his head and looked down at her.

"Not much, she moved a little when I collapsed the tunnel but hasn't woken yet," Gaara replied.

"That's good news," Mei smiled and he hid his face in her hair again. "Someone's clingy."

A growl met her comment and she giggled a little as Daiki came into the clearing, his arms full of wood. He knelt next to Mei and started building the wood to start the fire as temari and Kankuro finally sat down after they set their weapons next to the two gourds.

"We'll head to Kiri in the morning," Mei spoke as she leaned against a tree.


	10. Talk About A Close Call

Ren frowned as she felt herself being held as wind flew past her. She groaned and the wind died down. Arms moved around her and she felt something touch her cheek.

"Gaara nii-sama, what is it?" a female voice reached Ren's ears.

"Ren-san, can you hear me?" someone whispered and Ren felt the vibrations as he talked.

"Is she waking up?" someone else asked. "We're almost to Kiri. Let's get to the tower in case."

Gaara looked down at Ren as he started jumping through the trees again and she whimpered. Gaara moved her head so it was blocked from the wind and he felt her body relax some. He shifted his arm under her and moved her so her face was against his neck and the group moved faster.

In Kiri, the villagers were quiet as they past and Gaara felt their gaze on him or Ren. Mei led the way to the Kage tower and down to the residential area. Temari and Kankuro sat on the couch and Mei disappeared down the hall and came back after putting the small back gourd and two katanas somewhere. Gaara sat down against a wall and adjusted Ren in his lap as she whimpered again.

"Sounds like she is close to waking up," Mei sighed in relief. "I'll go find a servant to start making some lunch."

"Gaara nii-sama, does she really mean that much to you?" Temari asked as she looked over the back of the couch to look at the red haired Kazekage. "I mean I've never seen you so angry when we were in that cavern."

Gaara looked at temari for a second before looking down at Ren in his lap. Her head was laying back on his upper arm and he could see her whole face. Her cheeks were smudged with dirt and he could see a forming bruise on her neck as if she had been strangled.

"Gaara...?"

"I'm not sure why I got so angry. Ren told me that she felt like the Akatsuki were still around after she caught Sasuke and I didn't believe her. When we were in the cavern and I saw her beast being extracted, I just felt like when I had Shukaku..."

"You were scarier than when you had Shukaku," kankuro muttered. "We've never seen you so angry."

"It's like you care for her more than yourself," Temari smiled.

"That's very possible," Gaara smiled softly as he studied Ren's face.

"What made you want to give her mother's necklace?" Kankuro asked.

"I wanted her to have something of mine and the necklace mom left for me seemed perfect."

"I'd approve," Temari smiled and Kankuro agreed.

It became quiet as Ren shifted in Gaara's lap and opened her eyes slowly. She stared at the ceiling for several seconds before moving so she was sitting in front of gaara. She hadn't looked at anyone yet as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Ren-sama...?" Water hit Kankuro in the face, pushing him off the couch and onto the ground. "What the fuck...?"

"Can you...be quiet for five seconds?" Ren whispered and Gaara noticing that she was shaking slightly.

"Sorry," Kankuro murmered and she nodded her head.

Ren remained still for several minutes and the sand siblings watched her carefully and remained quiet. Ren seemed focused on something before she signed and started to get to her feet. Gaara got up as well and stayed close in case she fell but she waved him off and stumbled into the kitchen where she got a glass and pulled out a metal bottle out of the fridge and poured a little into the glass. The liquid was a cloudy white then she filled the glass the rest of the way with water and downed the contents, grimacing as she finished.

"What was that?" temari asked.

"It's hard to stay healthy when your my size. People get malnourished or become anorexic if they don't be careful. That stuff was just vitamins," Ren spoke as she filled her glass full of water and downed that was well.

"Ren-chan, are you okay?" Mei came in at that moment and hurried to Ren. "What happened to Kitora...?"

Water hit Mei, effectively shutting her up.

"Is it possible for you to not smother me like a worried mother?" Ren growled but as soon as she took a step, she collapsed to her knees and started coughing. "Damn it..."

"Ren-chan, what is it?" Ren didn't answer as she shook on the ground, coughing hard and trying to breath. Mei turned to the siblings and asked, "Did she take some cloudy liquid?"

"Yeah," Kankuro replied. "Is something wrong?"

"No, her body just freaks out from the vitamins. It's like taking two weeks with of vitamins in a single shot. She'll stop in a couple minutes when the vitamins settle down where they need to be," Mei replied and walked past Ren and grabbed a bottle of water. "Lunch should be here in a few minutes."

Ren finally stopped coughing and shaking and started to stand up. Gaara helped her up and led her over to the couch where she slumped onto the pillows. Gaara sat next to her and she moved so she was lying down with her head on his thigh. Gaara started running a hand through her hair and her eyes closed.

"Ren-chan, you shouldn't sleep yet..." water hit Mei again and she started fuming. "You can't just hit people with water just because they are trying to..."

Splash!

"I am tired. You try staying away when you get saved when you're seconds from dying," Ren muttered and it became quiet. "Yeah, it was that close."

"You don't seem bothered about it," Gaara frowned.

"I'm not dead so why should I be bothered? Kitora is still inside me, even it it is just a tenth of her chakra. Now let me sleep," Ren whined and he smiled and started running his hand through her hair again.


	11. Broken Walls

Ren felt refreshed when she woke up and found herself in her bed in the Kage tower. She turned her head when she saw red in the corner of her eye and saw Gaara sitting on the couch with a book in his hands. She stretched her arms above her head as she stretched her legs and heard several pops of her spine then signed. She heard movement and soon the familiar red head came into view above her and he seemed relieved.

"Was I out long?" Ren asked as he crawled onto the bed next to her.

"About a day or so," Gaara whispered as he pulled her into his arms and hid his face in her hair.

"What's with all the possessiveness?" she teased as she rolled over in his arms and propped her arms on his chest to be able to look at him.

"I'm sorry," Gaara whispered as he rested his head on the pillows and closed his eyes. "I should have believed you when you said you had a feeling that the Akatsuki were still alive. I feel like it should be my fault they were able to extract most of Kitora from you..."

"Shut up," Ren whispered as she pressed a finger to his lips. "No matter what we tried to do, it's over now. There's nothing else to do now about it. That machine is gone for ever and Akatsuki are finally gone besides that Uchiha. Even if it really had been your fault, I don't blame you."

"Why...?" Gaara whispered sadly.

Ren shifted so she could look straight down at him and he opened his eyes when her bangs brushed his face. She could see the sadness in his eyes and smiled down at him as she slid her hand to his cheek. He tucked her bangs behind her ear as he sighed and she pressed her lips to his, but pulled away before he could do anything.

"That's why," she whispered and laid her head on his chest. "I can't really explain in words but this can."

"Thank you Ren." Gaara's arms tightened around her and she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"How long is she going to be unconscious?" Kankuro groaned as he laid on the couch.

"Well, how about you come with inches of your life and see how you do... Oh wait, you have done that when you got cocky with a puppet master," Temari retorted.

"Poison is not the same as a life being literally sucked out of the body Temari," Mei spoke as she sipped her tea. "We don't know how long her recovery will take since Kitora is barely there anymore. Nor do I know what effects this will have on Ren, what her power strengths will be or anything else. She may act differently now, she may not. We can only wait and see…"

A deep laugh came from down the hall and Mei froze in confusion. The three in the living room looked at each other for a second before bolting down the hall to where the sound was coming from. Mei opened the door to Ren's room and froze seen Ren on top of Gaara on the ground and he was squirming and laughing.

"Dear god, hell just froze over," Kankuro gasped.

"He's ticklish?" Temari giggled.

Both Gaara and Ren froze and looked at their intruders then Ren started laughing as she got to her feet. Gaara slowly got to his feet, his face empty of emotion but his cheeks were a slight pink as he straightened his clothes. Gaara looked at Ren and she stopped giggling and ran to her gourd and disappeared in a wave of water.

"She's dead," Gaara growled as he grabbed his gourd and disappeared as well.

"Gaara nii-sama is ticklish?" Kankuro forced out and looked at his older sister in surprise.

"Oh god, Ren is going to get it," Temari giggled. "She completely broke his façade."

"Well she is feeling better and still has amazing control over water," Mei spoke as she walked out of the room and back to the main room. "If you will excuse me, I must go to the office and get some work done. Feel free to stay here or wander the village."

"Thank you Mei-sama," Temari smiled then Mei left.

"Panda put me down!" The two siblings heard from the other side of the door that Mei had gone through then the door opened and Gaara had Ren tossed over one shoulder and was carrying her gourd with his free hand. "It's called being ticklish! Everyone has a ticklish spot."

"Panda?" Kankuro coughed for air from laughing so hard as he collapsed on the couch.

"Yes he is just a big softy of a panda," Ren giggled as she lifted her torso to look at Temari and Kankuro. "I could do what you couldn't, I got him to laugh and smile."

Gaara frowned then dropped her on the other couch, making her squeak in surprise as he placed her gourd against the wall then put his next to hers. Ren bolted off the couch with a smile and hid behind Temari as Gaara looked at her. Gaara growled and Ren laughed as she poked Temari in the side making her squirm before dancing into the kitchen. Gaara walked into the kitchen and everyone heard a squeal before there was a splash of water.

"I'm not even going to ask what is going on now," Temari spoke quietly. "I don't want to be brought into what ever they are doing."

"Agreed," Kankuro spoke before sitting on the couch.


	12. Challenges and Expenses

The battle in the kitchen finally quieted down and Kankuro looked at Temari who put her book down and looked towards the kitchen cautiously. It had been quiet for several minutes, not even any shuffling of movement. Temari quietly got to her feet and walked over to the kitchen and peered around the corner and saw Ren looking into the pantry with Gaara standing behind her, partially soaked but had his arms wrapped around her and he had his head propped on her shoulder. She saw his mouth move and Ren smiled before replying back.

"I'm hungry," Kankuro whined as he came into the kitchen and walked over to the fridge. "I see your battle has finished."

There was a splash and Temari chuckled as water landed on Kankuro's head.

"You don't learn Kankuro," Temari smiled as she came in. "Is there anything to eat?"

"No," Ren pouted as she slipped out of Gaara's arms and closed the pantry door. "Get dressed into something nicer if you have it, there are two showers just down the hallway. I'll take you out for dinner. Mei needs to get her servants to get groceries again."

Ren grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen and into her room where she closed the door before walking over to her closet. Gaara followed and saw her looking at her clothes before grabbing a purple kimono then pulled some things out of the the drawers. She walked past Gaara and into her personal bathroom and closed the door on Gaara.

"You drag me into your room then lock me out," Gaara complained through the door as he heard the shower turn on. He heard Ren laugh from the other side of the door before it was opened and Ren stood in the doorway in just a towel. The necklace he had given her stood out against her bare skin. "Ren..."

"What, did you want to join me?" Ren asked calmly with a smirk and Gaara felt his face heat up. "Honestly you act so innocent then you turn around and act the opposite. You coming in or are you just going to sit out there and wait?"

Gaara smirked as he walked towards her and she backed away as he came in and he closed the door behind him. Ren blushed slightly as she backed away towards the shower. Gaara jumped forward and trapped Ren against the wall next to the shower and pinned her arms above her head. Ren blushed slightly before she shivered at feeling the cold tile against the bare parts of her body.

"Gaara..." Ren whispered huskily and tried to pull her arms out of his grip.

"You're not getting out of this so easily," Gaara smirked as he pinned her to the wall with his sand before stepping back and stripping himself of all his clothing except his pants. "You are going to be punished for tickling me a you called it, calling me 'panda,' and getting me all wet in the kitchen."

Gaara walked over to Ren and tugged on the corner of the towel that was tucked in and the white clothe fell to the ground around her feet. Gaara saw Ren's eyes close as she turned her head to the side, she looked embarrassed or ashamed.

Gaara looked over Ren and his eyes fell on a scar on her chest. It ran horizontally across her rib cage right under her well formed breasts and was about seven inches long. He brought his hand up hesitantly and touched the scar, feeling Ren flinch under his touch.

"Ren..." Gaara whispered as he let his sand go an her arms came to her chest hiding her breasts as well as the scar. "Ren, are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Ren's eyes open slowly and she looked down. "I haven't thought about that mark for several years..."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I want to shower," Ren spoke with a small smile before stepping into the shower. "Coming?"

"Yes." Gaara stripped the rest of the way down and slid into the shower behind Ren and ran his hands along her slim waist, making her jump slightly before he pulled her against his body. "You are beautiful Ren, a scar across your rib cage will not change that."

"Gaara..." Ren blushed, feeling a certain hardness against her lower back as the water hit both of them. The shower head it self was connected a the ceiling, shooting water to almost the enter shower basin kinda like how rain wouldn't miss any spots when falling. "I don't think..."

"What are you thinking?" Gaara whispered huskily as he ran one of his hands down her stomach towards her core. "We have time and I want you."

"Gaara..." Ren shivered against Gaara and felt her body heat up. "Why...why do you want me?"

"Because I have come to love you Ren and I don't want anyone else," Gaara spoke honestly, stopping his hand inches from her core.

"Gaara..." Ren felt exhilarated at his words before turning slightly in his arms to look up at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes as he stared down at her. "I love you too."

Gaara smiled before pressing his lips to hers and slid his hand the rest of the way down between her legs and slid one finger into her core, making her gasp against his lips. Then he brought his other hand up and squeezed one of her breasts, playing with the tip. He broke their kiss and started to kiss down her neck, occasionally biting, getting small whimpers from Ren as she stood helpless in front of him.

"What do you want?" Gaara growled quietly as he found a spot on her neck that made her moan loudly. He rubbed his length against her back as he slid another finger into her core. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Y...yes..." Ren gasped as Gaara bit at the junction of her neck. "Make me yours Gaara..."

Not needing any other words, Gaara pulled his hands away before turning Ren around and lifted her off the ground. She got the message and wrapped her arms and legs around him and her eyes widened slightly as she felt him against her wet core. Gaara looked up at her and slowly inched inside of her until he hit something. His eyes widened slightly, realizing she was still pure and looked at her and saw a small bit of fear as well as pain in her eyes.

"This will hurt for a minute," Gaara whispered and Ren nodded before she buried her face against his neck.

"I'm ready..."

Gaara shoved himself the rest of the way insider her and headed a muffled scream as he felt her bite his neck. He remained still inside of her as she slowly released his neck and pulled back slightly to look at him. Gaara saw a couple tears escape, despite the water and kissed her soft lips. She shifted her hips slightly to adjust slightly and it brought a soft moan to Gaara's lips. Gaara saw a mischievous look in her eyes as well as curiosity as she slide her hands into his hair and he felt her legs tighten around his waist as she rocked her hips against his, making both of them moan.

"Ren..." Gaara groaned as she continued her movements. "You are making my control waver..."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ren whispered slightly surprised.

"If you want to be able to walk out of the shower? Then yes it's bad especially when you said you'd take everyone out to dinner. If there weren't any other plans for the day, I wouldn't hold back."

"Oh..." Ren giggled as she stopped moving, "sorry. This is all new..."

"I know, my love," Gaara whispered with a smile. "Now hold still and let me take over..."

"But didn't you just say..."

"I know when to be gentle, even if it tests my control," Gaara smiled before thrusting into her as he pressed her against the tiled wall.

Ren closed her eyes and Gaara felt her grip his hair as her moans became louder. Feeling his end coming close, he sped up slightly as he brought his head to her neck and bit her soft spot making her cry out and cum around him, making him release as well. They collapsed to their knees, Ren straddling him as she gasped for air as she slowly came down from her high. Gaara pulled out of her and smiled as she opened her half glazed eyes and looked at him.

"How are you doing?" Gaara whispered.

"Um... I'm not really comprehending... anything at the moment..." Ren stammered and Gaara's smile widened.

"Give it a couple minutes," Gaara relied as he pulled her to her feet and washed the both of them. Ren was in a towel, drying off before she fully came around. "You okay?"

"There is a mild discomfort..." Ren frowned as she walked over to where her clothes sat on the counter.

"That is normal for a girl's first time," Gaara spoke as he got dressed then helped her get dressed. "Come, let's go get some food. My siblings should be ready by now."

"No time to do my hair," Ren cursed as she brushed through her wavy locks before pulling all of her hair over her left shoulder and braided it. "Damn, this will be a first in a long time that it wasn't straight."

"You look beautiful." Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek as he looked at the both of them through the mirror. "Come."

"Geez, you take forever," Kankuro growled as the two came out of Ren's room.

"Girls take a while to shower Kankuro," Ren relied as she grabbed her gourd and slid her shoes on. "Now lets to or I won't buy you dinner."

The four teenagers left the Mitsukage Manor and walked out I to the streets. People smiled and cheered Ren on for coming back alive and Gaara blinked in surprise as he had déjà vu, remembering when he had come back from being kidnapped by the Akatsuki. He came back to reality as he felt a small hand slide into his and saw Ren waking inches from him, her eyes darting around the villagers.

"It's alright Ren," Gaara whispered. "They are just glad you're back. My village did the same when it happened to me."

"Okay..." Ren whispered back before they entered what looked like an expensive restaurant and were lead to a corner booth. Ren put her gourd down against the booth seats as Gaara slid in and she slid in next to him while the other two of the sand siblings slid in the other side. "Order whatever you want, price doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?" Temari asked as she looked over the menu and almost cried at some of the prices.

"Mei gives me a lot of money each month so I have a lot saved up the past several years," Ren smiled. "Don't worry about it and if you feel guilty, just think of this meal as me paying you back for letting me stay at the Kazekage manor."

"Alright," Kankuro smiled before ordering several things off the menu.

"You didn't have to do that," Gaara whispered as he rested his right arm behind Ren.

"If I didn't then they wouldn't have ordered anything," Ren smiled. "Make my usual Satsi."

"Yes Ren-sama," the girl bowed. Gaara and Temari ordered as well and the waitress, Satsi, disappeared before coming back with waters. "It will be about ten to fifteen minutes."

"Thank you Satsi," Ren smiled and she walked away.


End file.
